


【EMH盾铁】红桃K

by Pevency_0211



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevency_0211/pseuds/Pevency_0211
Summary: pwp一辆并不好吃的破车deadline is the first productivity……答应了马大但拖很久的破车巨盾x小触角，双向暗恋Tony自作主张为Steve安排了一次419，但Steve没有想到的是这个应召男士正是Tony Stark本人。满嘴骚话的小触角注意，money boy角色扮演注意全是ooc！全是ooc！





	【EMH盾铁】红桃K

Steve局促地整理着自己身上的衬衣，在这种地方穿着正装是否过于沉重？视线里有个漂亮姑娘穿着亮闪闪的兔女郎服装经过，Steve礼貌地挪开了目光，但女孩打量着他，俏皮地冲他比出一个飞吻。  
“有你的消息~”那姑娘抽出一张小小的卡片递给他，眨了眨眼睛，（Steve尽力不去思考对方到底是从哪里抽出的这张卡片，显然这非常失礼），“对方在楼上等你。”  
Steve的脸不可抑制地发烫，他接过的小卡片是一张纸牌，牌面上的国王正面无表情地凝视着他。  
红桃K，毫无疑问。

时间倒回三个小时之前，Steve原本以为自己不会更糟糕了。  
Tony和他惯例在训练室见面，这次他们训练的项目是单兵作战的体术技巧，Steve在看见对方的黑色紧身衣时下意识尴尬地垂下了头，“Tony，我记得我说过我们最好是穿着宽松的衣服进行训练？”  
“抱歉，”Tony耸耸肩，“我刚刚从华盛顿解决了一群恶棍急吼吼地飞回来，只是为了不耽误我们的训练……我以为这样是可以的？你知道，Natasha也总是穿着紧身衣进行训练的。”  
当然可以，Steve的目光扫过黑发男人被紧紧包裹的腰线时非常没有出息地吞咽了一口口水，只是这太超过了而已。  
他喜欢眼前这个留着小胡子的男人，这几乎算不上什么秘密，至少Natasha在很久以前就冲他富有技巧地试探到了答案，而clint总是每天24小时开着他们的玩笑。而Steve却在最近发现这种喜欢似乎太超过了，至少他原本以为自己的感情是一种……更加纯洁的存在。  
“得了吧cap，”Tony在短暂的训练过后，一面拉扯着自己紧绷的紧身衣试图散发热量，一面毫不留情地调侃着他的感情观，只当男人是在某位他不曾认识的人而苦恼，“你又不是柏拉图本人……说实话每个成年人都应该知道感情这回事总是和性夹杂在一起的。”  
Steve沉默。  
随即Tony在Steve尴尬的脸色里像是惊奇地发现了新大陆，“你该不会觉得爱情是不掺杂性的吧？”  
Steve颓丧地垂着头，他想要反驳Tony，但他的身体正在蓬勃着欲望，对方那双瘦长的腿夹在自己腰上的触感甚至还色|情地残留在他的脑海里，这让他即将说出口的反驳显得十分底气不足。  
“我的天哪，神父真应该听一听你的感情观，他会被你感动到泪流满面的，”Tony的目光在Steve的腿间无意识搜寻了一阵，随即笑容僵在了脸上。  
“Tony，我——”Steve急促地开口，但在顺着Tony的眼神望向自己时立刻尴尬地住了嘴，“这是——”  
“我知道的，”Tony脸上还带着一些刚刚从格斗台上缠斗剩下的潮红，但他立刻非常善解人意地拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“这是正常反应，哥们儿。”  
“什么？不……我想说我——”  
“你需要解决一下，我懂的，”Tony神秘兮兮地揽着他的脖子，鉴于他们之间的身材差异，用挂在Steve身上也许更为合适，“毕竟每天早上两个生鸡蛋和超级血清……你已经憋得够久了，老兵。”  
Steve看着Tony像是在拼命忍笑的模样，又是失落又是无奈，Tony对他没有一丁点的意思，显而易见，就好像他们真的是复仇者里面再普通不过的两个队友一样。  
但Tony无形中带给他的打击显然不止这些，离开训练室没一会儿，Steve就收到了来自Tony的消息，对方不容置噱地告诉他，他今晚已经为Steve安排了一位“相当火辣的甜心”，而这一切都属于Tony本人慷慨的友情赠送，对其他人保密的那种。  
Steve想要冲去和Tony说些什么，但jarvis冷静又圆滑的告诉他，“sir已经在十分钟之前离开了复仇者大厦。”  
“他去哪了？”Steve难得一见的烦躁，就连说话都忍不住带上了火气。  
“显然，是执行他的职责。”jarvis彬彬有礼地说道。  
很好，Steve阴沉着脸捏紧了手里的毛巾，一次慷慨的赠送，他不知道这个体贴的队友是为了什么才会这么做，但他并不打算让Tony的计划实现，这几乎是对他感情的一次实质性侮辱，尽管Steve也知道在这件事情上，对方是全然无辜的。  
“我会去的，”他冲着jarvis大声说道，就好像Tony在那头听着似的，“但是是去和那个人说清楚。”

 

Tony给他找的那位临时伴侣（Steve十分不想要称呼对方为“炮友”）和他接头的信号是一张红桃K，顺着纸牌背后写着的房间号，Steve找到了自己今晚的目的地，四周静悄悄的，不知道是没有人还是这里的隔音做得十分出色。  
进去和那个人坦白，然后回去告诉Tony自己对该死的一夜情没有任何兴趣，如果必要的话，也许还会顺理成章地说出对Tony的感情，虽然糟糕，但总好过这样不明不白地被Tony误会自己只是需要生理发泄。  
Steve最后打定了一次主意，抬起手敲了敲门。  
“已识别到目标。晚上好，Rogers先生。”  
忽然响起的机械女声吓了他一跳，没有任何预兆的，房门就被打开了，黑漆漆的房间里只有落地窗外纽约的霓虹灯带给室内一些光亮，Steve立刻绷紧了神经，这没准只是Tony的一次玩笑，他忽然想到，这样Tony和鹰眼就有了新的可以嘲笑他的——  
“hello？”  
Steve的猜想立刻被一声黏糊糊的试探所打断，金发男人扭过头，房门关上后室内立刻回归了黑暗，但身为超级士兵的过人听力立刻让Steve辨认出来房间里还有另一个人，就在离他不远的床上。  
“你好，也许你已经听谁说过了，但我不是来……呃……来做那种事情的，”Steve尴尬地结巴了一下，但很快又急匆匆地澄清，“我只是来跟你说我不会和你上床的，也请你转告史塔……不管是谁请你来的。”  
“等等，”对方低声笑了笑，随即床单窸窸窣窣的声音响了起来，瞳孔已经充分适应了黑暗环境后，Steve看见一个高挑的轮廓正在向他靠近，“别紧张，士兵，我明白这种事情的。”  
Steve的身体立刻绷紧，但对方的手比他更快，搭在Steve小腹的一瞬间已经开始了轻轻地抚摸，“第一次找人吗？还是介意我是个……男人？”  
Steve难堪地朝后退了一步，抓住了对方的手腕，“这和你无关，是我不想做。”  
“那可不一定，”对方吃吃笑了起来，并不为所动，“至少你的兄弟这会儿和你嘴上声称的一样坚硬。”  
Steve皱着眉，他的耳朵在黑暗中发着烫，尽管已经可以预见到对方不肯放弃，但被人揭穿自己的状况仍旧让他感到羞耻。“听着先生，我有喜欢的人了……我只想和他做。”他抬起头去推对方的肩膀，却触到了一片温热。  
“这真让人震惊，”那人干巴巴地说道，“那我猜他一定是瞎了眼睛才不会和你滚到一张床上去，毕竟是个人都能看出来你这体格能把他操得死去活来。”  
房间里陷入了一小段沉默和寂静，最后Steve为了缓解自己的尴尬又开口问道，“所以你可以结束这一切了……我是说，回去告诉你的老板——”  
“我可没什么老板，”男人轻快地说着，像只灵巧的猎豹似的在Steve身侧绕来绕去，时不时伸出手指划过他坚硬的胸肌和腹部，却在Steve试图捉住他时收回手，“我只为我的欲望工作。”  
“呃？”  
“这么说吧，”对方从背后贴近他，带着浴盐潮湿气味的身体温热而坚韧，“你就是我的报酬。”  
Steve的耳垂忽然被含住，色情意味严重地在男人的口腔里被反复裹弄，随后沦陷的是他的西装外套和衬衣，在这个神秘的应召男人的手中被一层层毫无抵抗力地脱掉，而中规中矩的皮带发出金属响声的一瞬间Steve像是被闹钟惊醒的梦中人一样。  
老天他在做什么？任由一个陌生男人脱掉自己的衣服？  
回过神的Steve几乎没怎么费力就挣脱了这人的桎梏，手肘碰上开关的一瞬间房间里光亮大作，方才那点身体纠缠被照亮以后显得无比荒唐。  
不过更荒唐的是——  
“Tony？”  
Steve惊愕地瞪大了双眼，在看清对方长相的一瞬间他终于忍不住喊了出来。Tony Stark，aka钢铁侠，正穿着一身和他几个小时前让Steve心猿意马的紧身衣相差无几的一身装扮冲他眨着眼睛。  
“如果你愿意这么喊我的话，当然，”男人靠近他，亲昵地蹭了蹭Steve的脸颊，“我今晚就是‘Tony’。”  
“Tony你在搞什么？”Steve涨红了脸，随着Tony走近他才发现这套衣服和作战紧身服的区别所在——那些深色的面料在某些角度下看起来是半透明的，跟着Tony的动作不断袒露着对方在贴身布料包裹下的劲瘦躯干。  
“我的熟人，或者说你口中的老板告诉我，你就喜欢这样长相的，”Tony尽心尽力地扮演着一名轻佻的money boy，在扶手椅里舒展着自己的双腿，如同女人黑色丝袜一般的紧身衣武装到了他的脚趾，在伸展的时候那些形状漂亮纤长的肌肉线条被尽情勾勒出来，就连两腿之间的私密地带都被毫不羞耻地展示着轮廓线条，“看来我和你的那位心仪对象有些地方还是很相像的？”  
Steve认真地、想要不带任何欲望地审视坐在扶手椅上正把双腿分开的那位“Tony”，想要揪出对方到底意图是什么。但他失败了，毫无疑问，这是一项过于艰难的任务，没人能对一个正试图自渎来引诱自己的尤物无动于衷，更何况这完完全全就是Steve喜欢的Tony Stark本人。  
“所以这是你的老板的要求？”Steve忽然笑了起来，他厚实的手掌从那双被包裹着的脚掌触及，“一件和钢铁侠一样的紧身衣？他凭什么认为我会对这个感兴趣？”  
Tony舒服地轻哼了几声，大大方方地将右脚架在了Steve坚硬的肩膀肌肉上，“因为你表现的足够明显。”他的左脚不轻不重地在Steve的胯间半勃的性器上踩了踩，顺着腹部的线条伸进了Steve的裤子里。  
和Tony平日里的打扮不同的是，这时候的他撤下了那些顽固的发胶，让额发随意地搭在眉心，而那些笑容，尤其是当Steve欺身接近的时候的笑容，抛去了一些Steve熟悉的慌乱和礼貌，显得更加漫不经心与傲慢。  
但这样的Tony Stark真是该死的火辣。  
“你的老板说的没错，”Steve将在他裤子里作乱的脚拿了出来，轻轻挠了挠Tony的脚心，“你的确是个非常火辣的甜心。”  
他并不常说出这样的话，因此脸颊不可抑制的因为羞耻而微微涨红，但Tony的反应显然更糟糕，他被包裹的纤毫毕现的阴茎在Steve说完之后微微跳了跳，随即鼓鼓囊囊成了小腹下面显眼的凸起。  
“天哪。”Tony嘟哝了一句，随即不自在地挪开了视线，他根本不应该对自己的自尊心抱有过高的期待，哪怕在这方面他比Steve要更加经验丰富，但是穿着紧身衣去引诱美国甜心，这事儿他可从未做过——多数情况下他更常扮演去剥开兔女郎紧身衣的那个角色。  
Steve的舌头黏黏糊糊地在他嘴唇周围移动着，那些剃成短短胡茬的毛孔受不了过于柔软的刺激，让Tony的鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，而对方吮吸他嘴唇的声音也湿的可怕，他鼻端充斥着超级士兵的洗发水味道，Tony鬼使神差地将手指插进了Steve的金色头发中，感受着柔软的发丝摩挲着他的掌心。  
Steve的亲吻从他的鼻尖开始，没有放过任何一个曲线的起伏，他在含住Tony的喉结时，钢铁侠发出了一声舒服的喟叹，随即将两只脚在Steve背后收拢。  
就像今早的训练一样。  
“我猜你早就想这么做了……”Tony微微眯着眼睛，像是被快感取悦的花豹一样仰着脖颈，下身在Steve的胯间暗示性地微微磨蹭，“把‘Tony’压在训练室里操？”  
Steve的脸颊有些发红，不单单是因为Tony的淫词浪语，更是因为他的手摸到了Tony腿间，那里的紧身衣布料轻薄又透气，除了热度还能感受到Tony的阴茎留下的湿痕。  
他微微低下头，那两瓣圆鼓鼓的臀瓣正紧紧贴着自己的裤裆，随着Tony的动作不断用柔软的部分碾压着他还蛰伏在裤子里的欲望，Steve用手摸了摸Tony的阴茎，随即得到了一声毫不掩饰的呻吟。  
被包裹得紧紧的性器原本就已经足够敏感，猛然得到试探性的抚摸几乎让Tony跳起来，脚趾都爽快地蜷缩起来，他像刚才那样咬住了正在他胸前攻阵掠地的Steve的耳垂，让那块白皙的皮肤变成了鲜艳的粉红色。  
“如果你是个热爱探索的家伙，你就会发现我的紧身衣并不是完全封闭的，”Tony将腿分得更开了一些，Steve这才看见他的腹股沟延伸出了两条细细的银灰色拉链，“不得不说也许你也可以把你的作战服改装成这样。”  
Steve低声笑了起来，他轻易将Tony翻了个身，拉链的交汇处在Tony的后腰窝里，刚好停留在臀部的起始弧度。  
他不得不承认这个男人总是轻易就能让他硬的发疼。  
Steve拉开拉链的声音不算大，但在没有背景乐的室内显得格外清楚，而那种皮肤被缓慢释放的感觉就好像是Tony正在毫不保留地向他展开内里似的，尽管从某种方面说，的确是这样。  
“我一直在奇怪这个问题，”Steve的双手轻柔地将拉链拉到了阴茎下的一小部分会阴，“穿作战服的时候你里面是不穿内裤的。”  
两瓣紧实但充满肉感的臀肉在没有了紧身衣的束缚之后立刻弹出，Steve只是用食指在上面划过，就能看见臀肉收缩般微微晃了晃，Tony背过身抓着沙发的靠椅，竭力想要做出一副习以为常的样子，但他失败了，Steve的手指就像是一小根粗糙的羽毛在他的屁股上反复磨蹭，而他亟待抚慰的前端却还紧紧包裹在作战服里。  
他从不知道自己的屁股还能这么敏感，Steve说话的热气似乎近距离喷在了上面，而已经被他自己准备妥当的后穴在此时剧烈地颤抖着，就像是等待着什么一样。  
“感到新奇？”Tony微微向后侧过头，扬起眉毛笑道，“有时候我还是会穿的，不过是粉红豹花纹的T-back。”  
Steve抬眼，他此时的视线里只有Tony曲线圆润的臀肉，而Tony还变本加厉地朝后挪了挪，几乎要坐在了Steve的脸上。  
超级士兵红着脸朝后挪了挪，他的内裤此刻也像是紧身衣一样绷得他阴茎发痛，因此他不再做出别的抵抗，干脆利落地脱掉了自己下身的束缚，从背后将Tony捞了起来。  
“嘿soldier——”Tony只觉得自己像是被抓娃娃机抓住一样，随即扑进了蓬松的被子里，没等他来得及抗议，Steve宽厚的身体已经覆盖在他背上，连带着一只挤开臀缝的火热阴茎。  
挤开，Tony要命地呻吟着，他可以想象Steve一定会有一个让他满意至极的鸡巴，但这个尺寸实在是超过了他的想象，光是在他的臀缝里来回抽动，就已经带动着两瓣臀肉不断晃动，会阴摩擦着细细的拉链，舒服得两粒乳首都硬梆梆地在作战服上撑出了两个突起。  
“Steve……”偏偏男人的手此刻挤进了他和床单之间，有一下没一下地拨弄着他的阴茎，隔着紧绷潮湿的紧身衣布料，还在不停磨蹭他不断流出液体的小孔。  
“所以，‘Tony’，”Steve另一只手从拉链闭合的地方伸了进去，立刻被里面的湿热紧紧吸附，“你就是这样完成工作的吗？让你的合作伙伴自己动手？”  
被提醒以后Tony Stark才猛然想起自己还在和这个人进行该死的money boy游戏，而Steve看起来像是发誓要把这个角色进行到底了，他挺了挺自己的臀部，将Steve顶离了几寸，翻过身推了推男人的肩膀，“所以你打定主意要接受我了？”  
Steve从善如流朝后倒在了枕头堆里，柔软的羽毛枕和赤裸的皮肤接触，立刻激起了更多的欲望，而Tony正宛如一只丛林野兽一样朝他四肢并用地爬来，“如果你坚持的话。”  
“我猜你的那位‘Tony’并不会这样，”Tony说着坐在了Steve的双膝间，朝前趴着，脸颊刚刚好蹭过了高高扬起的阴茎，“哇哦，看来我今晚的报酬非常丰厚。”他用一只手轻轻弹了弹Steve的阴茎，而后亲热地用一边的脸颊和双手磨擦了起来，流下淫液的硕大龟头立刻在Tony的脸上留下了非常明显的亮晶晶的水痕，不过男人看起来并没太在意这个，他伸出艳红的舌头舔了舔青筋勃发的柱身，Steve长长地呻吟了一声，他少得可怜的自慰经验在Tony这里几乎可以忽略不计，更何况那条灵活的舌头此刻正在他最敏感的龟头反复打转。  
“Tony……”Steve朝前耸动了几下，正毫无章法地获取这快感，但随即发现Tony正在转身，“你——”  
“换个姿势怎么样？”Tony说着朝下压了压身体，他的阴茎正好戳在Steve的下巴上，而露出紧身衣之外的那部分臀肉此刻是真真切切地压在了Steve的脸上。  
还好Steve的视线已经全被阻隔，因此没看见Tony此刻也和他一样，脸红的如同煮熟的虾子，Steve尖尖的鼻子在Tony的会阴处来回滑动，而对方的脸正埋在自己的臀缝里——这个宛如荡妇一样的动作就算是Tony也从未尝试过，此刻他开始真切地感受到为什么有些女人会如此热衷这个，而steve试探地伸出了舌头，刚刚好舔过了他准备已久正不断翕张的后穴，随即Tony听见了男人发出了一声疑问的鼻音。  
他的脸更红了，但他必须要把这场戏好好的演完，不然作为“Tony Stark”这些话实在是过于超过了。  
“你发现了？”Tony在舔舐的空隙哼哼着说道，“看见你的第一眼我后面就湿了。”  
Steve不知道自己是因为缺乏氧气还是和对方私密部位的亲密接触导致自己现在如堕云端，晕头转向只知道不断在Tony的双臀间来回拱动，而他的双手在摸到紧身衣上的拉链时下意识地朝下用力，随即听见一声细响，湿漉漉的阴茎被彻底解放，打在了他的小腹上，而被释放的快感和Steve与此同时伸进后穴的手指重重叠加，Tony呜咽了一声，头皮爽的快要炸开了。  
他居然比这个百年老处男射的还要快。  
射精带来的倦怠感立刻让他趴在了Steve阴茎旁边，只剩下喘气的余地。  
“Tony……”Steve坐直了身体，将他揽进怀里，踌躇地说道，“I love you……我以为你知道……”  
该死的老冰棍，Tony在心里骂道，非要在这个时候冲他说这种话吗？顶在他后腰的大鸡巴还没有一点疲软的样子，他却像个娘们一样只能喘气。  
“Then……love me harder.”  
Tony叼住Steve一面的胸肌不断小口地啃咬着，男人倒抽了一声冷气随即阴茎可疑地抽动了一下，“Tony，我——”  
如果在床上还能让Steve叽叽歪歪，Tony就枉为纽约市出名的花花公子，加上Natasha给他的那些粉色的润滑剂似乎有些别的成分，他也确实需要一点别的性爱刺激。Tony抬起身就用一个火辣的法式热吻堵住了Steve的嘴，随即扶着美国队长肌肉坚实的大腿缓慢地坐了下去。  
Steve没料到Tony会直接用后穴吞吃自己的阴茎，过于紧致的肠道在龟头就已经卡住，Tony维持着这个动作也不好受，但Steve的鸡巴实在是太大了，他拿最大号的按摩棒捅自己的时候都没有过这种陌生的鼓胀感，他极度怀疑自己如果直接坐下去会不会被撕裂成两半。  
两个人都难耐地喘息着，Steve知道Tony比他还要艰难，只好拼命深呼吸缓解着想要插进去的冲动。反而最后是Tony先动了，他抓住了Steve的肩膀前后晃动着下身，汗水和粘稠透明的润滑液随着动作不断从后穴和龟头之间的缝隙被挤出来，Steve下意识低吼了一声，随即发现Tony的身体开始缓慢的向下沉，灼热的肠道像是有生命似的吮吸着他的阴茎不断向里深入。  
Tony坐到Steve腿上的时候几乎要尖叫出声了，他感觉男人的龟头快戳到了他的胃，肉茎摩擦在他的穴道内壁，没费劲就找到了某块凸起的敏感区，他极度怀疑Steve根本没有发觉这一点。  
“可，可以了……”Tony脱力地趴在Steve胸口，而金发男人却担忧地看着他，“Tony，你还好吗？”  
“你的表情就好像说我是个非常不称职的money boy，”Tony和他交换了一个黏糊糊的亲吻，摇动了几下腰肢，立刻被后穴传出的酥麻刺激地翻起了白眼，“所以，Steve……就像我说的……love me harder。”  
Steve看着这个男人，他的全身还包裹在半透明的色情紧身衣里，只有臀部和性器暴露在空气中，只要自己稍微顶一顶就能听见后穴里面叽叽咕咕的水声还有Tony猛然拔高的、如同一个小荡妇一样的尖叫和呻吟，汗水在他的脸上凝结成了一股股，额发搭在Tony的眼睛前，男人难耐地闭着双眼，脸颊因为剧烈的运动而泛起红潮，还有那双含过自己阴茎的嘴唇和舌头……  
Steve抽插的力度陡然加大，随着次数的增加，他发觉坐在他身上的Tony正在被他操软操松，而Tony本人只在一开始发出了一些像模像样的呻吟，之后就只能趴在他身上随着性器的抽出而不断起伏。  
他实在是没有更多的力气了，通宵从华盛顿特区飞回后和Steve训练了一个上午，此刻又被人顶着操，Tony怀疑自己下一秒就会晕倒在床上。  
还好这种丢脸到家的事情并没有发生，Steve有力的双手覆在他的腰上，轻而易举地就把他从上位者换到了床单之间，随即那一层溽热的紧身作战服被略带大力地扯动着，露出了大片流着汗的皮肤，在袒露的一瞬间带来如同后穴快感般的凉爽。  
Steve抓住Tony紧致的大腿，将自己的阴茎埋得更深了一点，随即就听见Tony扯着嗓子几乎是诅咒一般嘶嘶地说着“出……出去……太深了……”  
“我非常乐意让你的报酬收的更加切实，”Steve在喘息之余不忘调侃道，随着他的动作不断深入，Tony的软肉就如同一层又一层的小嘴似的不断嗦着自己性器的前端，在不知道经过哪一点时，只听见对方惊叫了一声随即又绷紧了身体，原本就紧的要命的后穴又箍紧了一圈，他险些不受控制地射精，“Tony。”  
自作自受的这位money boy此刻是货真价实地被操到说不出话来了，天杀的Steve，他敢保证Steve根本不用费神去找他的什么敏感点，他只需要把那根大到吓人的鸡巴塞进自己的屁股里，然后Tony就会像个缺乏自制力的小荡妇一样尖叫呻吟，而美国甜心甚至什么都没来得及做。  
Tony决心在床上找到那么一丁点自尊心，鉴于他才是这场床事的发起者。他抬起头，还包裹在作战服里的双脚在男人的后腰上不断摩挲，试图分散对方的注意力，他掀开了还盖在自己胸前松懈下来的紧身衣，露出高高翘起的乳头，毫不羞涩地用双手揉搓起那两点。  
“Tony——”Steve显然是被这副模样刺激到了，他正在和Tony Stark做爱，而后者甚至被操到意乱神迷地用手刺激着自己其他部位的敏感带，就好像一个全新全意追求快感的小婊子似的，在他身下不断呻吟尖叫。  
“取悦一个人可没这么简单……”Tony的脚继续在Steve的后腰画着圈圈，带起男人性器的一阵酥痒，“并不是只用一根大得吓人的肉棒就能把我操哭。”  
他冲Steve得意地笑了笑，几乎很少出现在Tony脸上的那种傲慢放在此刻却让Steve几乎硬的发疼，他需要让Tony承认这个，Steve暗自心想，哪怕只是在床上，他也需要Tony认识到，他并不是个可以予给予求的可怜虫。  
金发的高大男人将在他腰上作乱的两条腿擒住，搭在肩膀上，就着这个姿势，坚硬滚烫的阴茎如同利刃一般进入了Tony的更深处，伴随着噗嗤噗嗤的水声，刚才还挂在Tony脸上的笑容就被强烈的快感和潮红取代，小胡子男人低哑地呻吟了一声，他已经没办法尖叫，过高的声调让他的嗓子如同一只奶猫一样喑哑了下去，而他的身体被对折成了柔软的弧度，Steve腾出的一只手更是握住了他的阴茎，随便撸弄了两下就让它又一次全硬了起来，而超级士兵的学习能力也并不是徒有虚名，Steve同样像Tony之前那样用手指刺激着他阴茎下的囊袋以及敏感到被蹭到发红的会阴部位。  
“Steve——！”Tony的下身完全落入了男人的掌控之中，而后穴泥泞得像是一滩淫窝，只要Steve稍微抽动一下，他的阴茎就会随着在Steve的掌心不断跳动，完全无法掌控的慌张立刻侵袭了他的大脑，Tony胡乱地挥舞着双手，想要摆脱这种境况。  
但Steve打定主意不给他这样的机会，男人在Tony的手摸上他的脸时含入了他的两根手指，用牙齿轻轻啃咬着，但下身却一下比一下用力，滑腻的汗液和精液混杂着糊满了Tony的股缝，乱糟糟地散发着精液和被男人操透了淫靡气息，而Tony像是再也受不了这样强烈的多点刺激，在Steve陡然加速抽插后穴的一瞬间短促地惊叫了一声，随即抖抖索索射出了精液。  
Steve垂下头，他的汗水顺着鼻尖不断晃动着，最后滴在了Tony的脸上，他这才惊讶地发现从小胡子男人发红的眼角处流下了不知道是汗液还是泪水的生理液体。  
“Steve……别、别再深……”Tony嘟哝了一声，射精过后的疲倦和激烈的性事让他的眼皮像是有千斤重，但楔在他后穴的那根肉棒又确确实实操得他更加爽快，被睡意和快感夹击的矛盾让他更加混乱，Tony近乎求饶和撒娇般朝Steve扭了扭，“Steve……”  
“你是个不称职的money boy。”Steve嘀咕了一声，他可以忍受来自敌人的五百伏电压，但是一个撒娇的Tony Stark？几乎是在Tony求饶般说完的下一秒，男人闷哼了一声，猛然加快了抽动的速度，随即一大股有力的精液打在了Tony的那片敏感区域，激得Tony又一次胡乱地扭动着哭喊起来。

 

 

周六的夜晚没有几个人愿意好好睡觉，尤其是好事的鹰眼侠。  
“cap，你居然回来这么晚？”clint看着走进大厦里的美国队长，狐疑地眯起了眼睛，“去约会吗？”  
他原本也就是想要取笑一下Steve，毕竟对方是会在下一刻带着点窘迫和无奈纠正他的那种类型。  
但Steve却意外的没有说话，只是抿着嘴笑了，“算是吧？”  
“哇哦，”Clint的好奇心迅速被点燃，他看了看四周，确定不会有人来分享这一刻之后神神秘秘地凑近，“谁是那个幸运儿？”  
“一个……money boy，”Steve看着clint石化的表情，带上了一点难得的揶揄，“我很喜欢他。”  
“什、什么……我还以为是……”牙尖嘴利的clint难得地茫然了一回，“我还以为是……”  
“是谁？”  
大门又被推开，穿着盔甲的钢铁侠插嘴道。  
“一个非常火辣的甜心，”Steve冲Tony扬起了眉毛，“多谢了，兄弟。”  
Tony的表情才是被结结实实噎到了似的，过了好一会儿才又开口，“当然，你要相信Tony Stark的眼光。”  
鹰眼茫然地在他们之间来回转换着视线，搞不懂两个人在打什么哑谜，但看双方当事人都似乎乐在其中的模样，最后只好耸了耸肩抱着一盒子爆米花继续回去看电影了。  
“那么，晚安，Tony。”Steve冲Tony道了一声晚安，随即离开了门廊，背影显得轻快又喜悦。  
Tony看着他消失在拐角里，正想说些什么，忽然瞥见自己的装甲上似乎有什么东西卡着。卸下了手部装甲，他取过异物，发现是一张小纸片。  
或者准确来说，是一张纸牌。  
红桃国王冷峻地看着他。  
Tony涨红了脸将纸牌翻转来，背面是Steve的字体。  
“In my room，my king.”


End file.
